Instead of just Invisible
by iluv2perform
Summary: 2 part one-shot.Emilee is best friends with the Jonas Boys, and in secretly likes Joe.But, she moves across country at 13 so she can never tell him. Based on the song Mary's song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift. Really Bad Summary, sorry.


The Jonas Brothers

The Jonas Brothers. My best friends. They had been since I was born. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. They had grown up literally next door from my and my older brothers Aden and Christen in Wycoff, New Jersey. The 6 of us were always finding ways to get into trouble. But, we were there for each other through thick and thin. I was an aspiring singer and had been on Broadway with Nick and Joe. I could play guitar and wrote my on songs. My brothers, on the other hand were aspiring skateboarders. They were actually really good, and told they could one day go pro. My name is Emilee Moore I was born September 15, 1991 and this is my story.

It started July 4, 1999. Our families were having their traditional Fourth of July Bar-B-Que. We had just finished eating when Joe leaned over and whispered to me.

**Joe "**Emi, lets go in the backyard."

**Emilee (Me) "**We are in the backyard."

**Joe "**No I mean at my house."

**Emilee (Me) "**Why?"

**Joe** "'Cuz its funner."

**Emilee (Me)** "Okay." We walked over to our parents

**Joe** "Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Moore, can we go play in our backyard."

Mrs. Jonas "Why."

**Emilee (Me)** "It's funner."

**Mrs. Jonas** "Yes you may. Just don't make any trouble.

**Joe**, **Emilee (Me)** "We wont." We then linked arms and started walking next door.

**Mom** "Don't leave the block!"

**Joe**, **Emilee (Me)** "We won't!"

**Dad** "I swear, one day those are going to grow up and fall in love."

**Mr. Jonas **"They're gonna get married one day."

Our mom's smiled and rolled their eyes

**Mom, Mrs. Jonas** "Oh my my my."

We got to his backyard and sat down on the tree swing.

**Joe** "So, what do you wanna do?"

**Emilee (Me)** "I don't know."

**Joe** "Let's play truth or dare."

**Emilee (Me)** "We play that all the time."

**Joe** "Yeah, but that's when our brothers are here. And they always pick truth. And they always give us stupid dares."

**Emilee (Me)** "Fine, but you go first."

Our game lasted about half an hour, when I was running out of dares to give Joe.

**Emilee (Me)** "Um…okay. Truth or Dare?"

**Joe** "Dare."

**Emilee (Me)** "I…um..I dare you…erm..oh..I dare you to kiss me."

**Joe** "Ok." He started to lean in.

**Emilee (Me)** "Ewwww." I got up and ran 10 feet away. He ran after me.

**Joe** "I wouldn't kiss you anyways."

**Emilee (Me)** "Good, 'cuz boys have cooties."

**Joe** "Girls have worser cooties."

**Emilee (Me)** "Do not."

**Joe** "Do to."

**Emilee (Me)** "Do not!" He stood up really straight right in front on my.

**Joe** "Oh ya, well, I'll beat you up 'cuz I'm bigger than you."

**Emilee (Me)** "Oh ya."

**Joe** "I will."

**Emilee (Me)** "Well, you have to catch me first." And with that I took off running toward my house. I looked behind me and saw Joe right behind me. I ran until I reached the edge of my pool. The next thing I knew was Joe tackled me in the freezing water.

Mrs. Jonas "Joseph Adam Jonas! The was not nice!"

**Emilee (Me)** "It's okay Mrs. Jonas"

Mom "Kids, get out of there. That water must be freezing. Aden, Christen go get them towels to dry off with." Reluctantly we got out of the pool. I started shivering I was so cold. Joseph put his arm around me in his attempt to "keep me warm". All it got him was flack from his brothers.

**Kevin** "Oh, Joseph has a crush on a girl." He took him arm off.

**Joe** "Do not! Girls are icky." And with those 5 words my heart sank. I never realized it until them, but I had a crush on Joe.

**Kevin** "Yes you do. Stop lying. 'Cuz lying is a sin." My brothers returned from the house and handed Joe and I large beech towels.

**Aden** "Who's lying about what?"

**Nick** "Joe is lying about having a crush on Emi."

**Mrs. Jonas** "That's enough boys."

**Dad** "Anyways it's time for fireworks." Then like the little kids that we were, we ran to the front yard and sat on the grass. The seats were a little different, because normally us kids all sit together. But this year our brothers sat together, and Joe and I sat behind them on a sheet. Soon enough the fireworks ended and the Jonas's had to leave. I gave all the boys a hug goodbye, but Joe wanted to be the last.

**Joe** "So I'll see you tomorrow, right."

**Emilee (Me)** "Joe, we have been walking to school together for the past 2 years. You will see me tomorrow."

**Joe** "Oh ya, I, um, forgot."

**Emilee (Me)** "Okay."

**Joe** "So, bye." He gave me a hug.

**Emilee (Me)** "Ya, bye."

**Kevin** "Joe and Emi sitting a tree."

**Aden** "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

**Nick** "First comes love."

**Christen** "Then comes marriage."

**Kevin**, **Nick**, **Aden**, **Christen** "Then comes Joseph with a baby carriage."

**Joe** "Be quiet. See you tomorrow Emi."

**Emilee (Me)** "Yeah. Tomorrow." He and his family left and went back to their own house. I just stood there looking at the back of his head.

**Aden** "Are you ever gonna stop looking at him that way?"

**Emilee (Me)** "What way?'

**Christen** "You look at him like they way stars shine."

**Emilee (Me)** "Whatever."

**Fast Forward to walking home the next day after school.**

**Emilee (Me)** "Aden, can you help me with my homework when we get home."

**Aden** "Yeah, of course, what is it?"

**Emilee (Me)** "Math."

**Aden** "No problem."

**Joe** "Wait, can I show you something at the park first."

**Emilee (Me)** "Um, I guess. Can I go."

**Christen** "The park is on the way home. So if you come home straight after you can."

We arrived at the park, and our brothers left. I looked around and nobody else was there.

**Emilee (Me)** "What did you want to show me?"

**Joe** "Nothing."

**Emilee (Me)** "So there is no reason for us being here." I went to the swings and stood up on the seat.

**Joe** "Well, there is a reason."

**Emilee (Me)** "What?" I started swinging back and forth very slowly

**Joe** "I never got to do that dare yesterday."

**Emilee (Me)** "Oh ya. Do you wanna."

**Joe** "Well, I never not do a dare."

**Emilee (Me)** "So you really wanna kiss me?"

**Joe** "Kinda. Well just so I can say I always do dares."

**Emilee (Me)** "Um, okay then." He looked up at me and I looked down upon him. Almost instantly our lips met. They stayed connected for about 3 seconds before I pulled away.

**Emilee (Me)** "That was different."

**Joe** "Ya."

**Emilee (Me)** "Let's not do it again."

**Joe** "Okay, and lets not tell anybody."

**Emilee (Me)** "Agreed."

**Fast Forward to age 13.**

Joe and I both kept the promise. Neither one of us ever told a sole what happened at the park that day. We are both 13, and Joe has his first girlfriend. Mandy. Every time I them together my heart breaks a little more. Don't get my wrong, Mandy is one of my best friends, but everyday it pained me knowing that was one day less I could be his. I even wrote a song about. It was the first song I ever wrote, the title was Invisible. Of course the song was about Joe, he was everything I ever thought about.

**Joe's POV.**

Six years Emi and I kept that promise. That must have been why it was so hard to tell Mandy she wasn't my first kiss. It was either that, or the fact I had liked Emilee since we were 7. I would like to hope it wasn't the latter. Because the truth was Emi would never like me. She was out of my league. And even though she was, she was all I ever though about. But she didn't even know. Just like she didn't even know the song my brothers and I recently wrote was about her. It was called Please Be Mine, and even word was about her.

They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

And all I wanted was for her to Please be mine.

**Emilee's POV**

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night I was going to tell Joe that I was moving to California. I went over to his house and knocked on the door. I was immediately greeted by Kevin who gave me the biggest bear hug ever.

**Emilee (Me)** "What was that for?"

**Kevin** "Because I'm never gonna see you again."

**Emilee (Me)** "I see you already know. And I promise you will see me again."

**Kevin** "Well, you're like my little sister and I'm going to miss you."

**Emilee (Me)** "You're like a big brother. And I miss you too. But I'm going to promise you something."

**Kevin** "Okay, what?"

**Emilee (Me)** "I promise that you will be invited to me wedding."

**Kevin** "Okay. I will miss you though. Have you told Joe?"

**Emilee (Me)** "Not yet."

I walked up the stairs and right in front of Joseph's door. I knocked.

**Joe** "Come in." I walked in and saw him sitting on his bed holding a guitar."

**Emilee (Me)** "Hey!"

**Joe** "Hey." He sounded really depressed.

**Emilee (Me)** "What's wrong normally you're all hyper."

**Joe** "I am on days I don't find out my best friend is moving."

**Emilee (Me)** "Are you mad I didn't tell you last week."

**Joe** "Yes."

**Emilee (Me)** "It's not for me. Its so Aden and Christen can pursue skating."

**Joe** "I never said I was mad at you." I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me.

**Emilee (Me)** "I wouldn't be able to live if you were mad at me."

**Joe** "I feel loved."

**Emilee (Me)** "Haha, you should. Speaking of love, how's Mandy?'

**Joe** "We broke up."

**Emilee (Me)** "Why?'

**Joe** "She wasn't my dream girl."

**Emilee (Me)** "Who is your dream girl?"

**Joe** "Oh just this girl, I don't think you know her. We wrote Please Be Mine about her."

**Emilee (Me)** "You should play it for her some day.

**Joe** "Only if you play Invisible for the person it's written about. Who is it written about?"

**Emilee (Me)** "Just this guy, you don't know him."

**Joe** (under his breath) "Well, he's doesn't know what he's missing.'

**Emilee (Me)** "What?"

**Joe** "Nothing."

**Emilee (Me)** "I better get home. It's getting late."

**Joe** "Ya, I'll come over tomorrow morning to say goodbye."

**Fast Forward to the next morning**

Just as he promised Joe was there to see me off.

**Emilee (Me)** "I'm going to miss you Joe."

**Joe** "I'm going to miss you too.

**Emilee (Me)** "If you're ever in California come find me."

**Joe** "I will. I'm really gonna miss you Emi."

**Emilee (Me)** "I'm really gonna miss you too. Keep in touch." He gave me another hug and I got in my car. We slowly started driving and I looked back at Joe until he was nothing more than a speck in the distance.

**Christen** "Stop looking at him that way!"

**Aden** "You've been looking at him that way since you were 7."

**Emilee (Me)** "I have no idea what you talking about." Of course that was a lie. I knew exactly what they were talking about. And the truth was I couldn't help looking at him that way. Joe was the only boy I had ever liked, and I'm never going to see him again.

**Aden** "You should've told him you liked him when you had the chance.'

**Emilee (Me)** "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm never going to see him again."

**Joe's POV**

I was lying on my bed when Kevin came in.

**Kevin** "Dude, you should have told her when you had the chance"

**Joe (Me)** "Told her what?"

**Kevin** "Don't even lie. Nick and I both know you like her."

I let out a big sigh.

**Joe (Me)** "It's not like it matters anymore."

**Kevin** "Why?"

**Joe (Me)** "She moved across the country. She's been gone since 7:05 this morning."

**Kevin** "Think of it this way. She walked out the door but not on your heart."

**Joe (Me)** "Those would be lyrics."

**Kevin** "Well, lets go get Nick and write a song. And don't forget later we have a meeting with that producer."

**Emilee's POV**

Goodbye Wyckoff, Hello Los Angeles.


End file.
